concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
U2 Concerts 2010s
2010 2010-01-22 - London, England - Hope For Haiti (1 song) 2010-03-15 - Maputo, Mozambique - Mafalala Libre (1 song) 2010-05-06 - New York, New York, USA - Unknown (1 song) 2010-06-25 - Glastonbury, England - Glastonbury Festival (cancelled on 25 May 2010 due to Bono's back surgery and rehabilitation) 2010-06-26 - Glastonbury, England - Glastonbury Festival (1 song) 2010-08-06 - Turin, Italy - Stadio Olimpico (24 songs) 2010-08-10 - Frankfurt, Germany - Commerzbank Arena (24 songs) 2010-08-12 - Hannover, Germany - AWD Arena (24 songs) 2010-08-14 - Dublin, Ireland - O'Donoghue's (1 song) 2010-08-15 - Horsens, Denmark - CASA Arena Horsens (24 songs) 2010-08-16 - Horsens, Denmark - CASA Arena Horsens (23 songs) 2010-08-20 - Helsinki, Finland - Olympic Stadium (24 songs) 2010-08-21 - Helsinki, Finland - Olympic Stadium (24 songs) 2010-08-25 - Moscow, Russia - Luzhniki Stadium (24 songs) 2010-08-30 - Vienna, Austria - Ernst Happel Stadion (23 songs) 2010-09-03 - Athens, Greece - Olympic Stadium (23 songs) 2010-09-04 - Istanbul, Turkey - Atatürk International Airport (1 song) 2010-09-06 - Istanbul, Turkey - Atatürk Olympic Stadium (24 songs) 2010-09-11 - Zurich, Switzerland - Letzigrund Stadion (22 songs) 2010-09-12 - Zurich, Switzerland - Letzigrund Stadion (22 songs) 2010-09-15 - Munich, Germany - Olympiastadion (24 songs) 2010-09-18 - Paris, France - Stade de France (24 songs) 2010-09-22 - Brussels, Belgium - King Baudouin Stadium (24 songs) 2010-09-23 - Brussels, Belgium - King Baudouin Stadium (24 songs) 2010-09-26 - San Sebastian, Spain - Estadio Anoeta (24 songs) 2010-09-30 - Seville, Spain - Estadio Olímpico de Sevilla (24 songs) 2010-10-02 - Coimbra, Portugal - Estádio Cidade de Coimbra (24 songs) 2010-10-03 - Coimbra, Portugal - Estádio Cidade de Coimbra (24 songs) 2010-10-05 - Paris, France - Louis Vuitton headquarters (1 song) 2010-10-08 - Rome, Italy - Stadio Olimpico (24 songs) 2010-11-25 - Auckland, New Zealand - Mt Smart Stadium (24 songs) 2010-11-26 - Auckland, New Zealand - Mt Smart Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-01 - Melbourne, Victoria, Australia - Etihad Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-03 - Melbourne, Victoria, Australia - Sidney Myer Music Bowl (2 songs) 2010-12-03 - Melbourne, Victoria, Australia - Etihad Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-08 - Brisbane, Queensland, Australia - Suncorp Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-09 - Brisbane, Queensland, Australia - Suncorp Stadium (23 songs) 2010-12-13 - Sydney, New South Wales, Australia - ANZ Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-14 - Sydney, New South Wales, Australia - ANZ Stadium (24 songs) 2010-12-18 - Perth, Western Australia, Australia - Subiaco Oval (24 songs) 2010-12-19 - Perth, Western Australia, Australia - Subiaco Oval (25 songs) 2010-12-24 - Dublin, Ireland - Grafton Street (3 songs) 2011 2011-01-22 - Potomac, Maryland, USA - Our Lady Of Mercy Parish Church (1 song) 2011-02-13 - Johannesburg, South Africa - FNB Stadium (23 songs) 2011-02-18 - Cape Town, South Africa - Cape Town Stadium (24 songs) 2011-03-25 - Santiago, Chile - Estadio Nacional (23 songs) 2011-03-30 - La Plata, Argentina - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata (23 songs) 2011-04-02 - La Plata, Argentina - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata (23 songs) 2011-04-03 - La Plata, Argentina - Estadio Ciudad de La Plata (25 songs) 2011-04-09 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Morumbi (23 songs) 2011-04-10 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Morumbi (24 songs) 2011-04-13 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Morumbi (24 songs) 2011-04-14 - Sao Paulo, Brazil - Bar Secreto (4 songs) 2011-05-11 - Mexico City, Mexico - Estadio Azteca (24 songs) 2011-05-14 - Mexico City, Mexico - Estadio Azteca (25 songs) 2011-05-15 - Mexico City, Mexico - Estadio Azteca (24 songs) 2011-05-20 - Denver, Colorado, USA - Invesco Field (23 songs) 2011-05-21 - Denver, Colorado, USA - Invesco Field (24 songs) 2011-05-24 - Salt Lake City, Utah, USA - Rice-Eccles Stadium (25 songs) 2011-05-25 - Los Angeles, California, USA - Nokia Theatre (1 song) 2011-05-29 - Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada - Canad Inns Stadium (23 songs) 2011-06-01 - Edmonton, Alberta, Canada - Commonwealth Stadium (24 songs) 2011-06-04 - Seattle, Washington, USA - Qwest Field (24 songs) 2011-06-07 - Oakland, California, USA - Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum (24 songs) 2011-06-17 - Anaheim, California, USA - Angel Stadium (24 songs) 2011-06-18 - Anaheim, California, USA - Angel Stadium (24 songs) 2011-06-22 - Baltimore, Maryland, USA - M&T Bank Stadium (24 songs) 2011-06-24 - Glastonbury, England - Glastonbury Festival (19 songs) 2011-06-26 - East Lansing, Michigan, USA - Spartan Stadium (24 songs) 2011-06-29 - Miami, Florida, USA - Sun Life Stadium (24 songs) 2011-07-02 - Nashville, Tennessee, USA - Vanderbilt Stadium (25 songs) 2011-07-05 - Chicago, Illinois, USA - Soldier Field (25 songs) 2011-07-08 - Montreal, Quebec, Canada - Hippodrome de Montréal (24 songs) 2011-07-09 - Montreal, Quebec, Canada - Hippodrome de Montréal (24 songs) 2011-07-11 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada - Rogers Centre (24 songs) 2011-07-14 - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA - Lincoln Financial Field (24 songs) 2011-07-17 - St. Louis, Missouri, USA - Busch Stadium (24 songs) 2011-07-18 - New York, New York, USA - Ed Sullivan Theater (1 song) 2011-07-20 - East Rutherford, New Jersey, USA - New Meadowlands Stadium (26 songs) 2011-07-23 - Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA - TCF Bank Stadium (25 songs) 2011-07-26 - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA - Heinz Field (25 songs) 2011-07-30 - Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada - Magnetic Hill Music Festival Site (26 songs) 2011-09-11 - New York, New York, USA - Lenox Lounge (1 song) 2011-10-01 - Faversham, England - Davington Priory (2 songs) 2011-10-06 - Cape Town, South Africa - St. George's Cathedral (1 song) 2011-10-15 - Hollywood, California, USA - Hollywood Bowl (1 song) 2011-10-15 - Hollywood, California, USA - Hollywood Bowl (7 songs) 2011-10-16 - Palo Alto, California, USA - Memorial Church at Stanford University (1 song) 2011-11-28 - Amsterdam, Netherlands - Muziekgebouw aan 't IJ (2 songs) 2011-12-16 - Dublin, Ireland - The O2 (2 songs) 2011-12-24 - Dublin, Ireland - Grafton Street (3 songs) 2012 2012-01-13 - Timbuktu, Mali - Festival In The Desert (1 song) 2012-05-08 - New York, New York, USA - The Living Room (1 song) 2012-05-17 - New York, New York, USA - Lenox Lounge (1 song) 2012-05-17 - New York, New York, USA - Apollo Theater (1 song) 2012-06-18 - Dublin, Ireland - Bord Gáis Energy Theatre (4 songs) 2012-08-19 - St Tropez, France - Club 55 (1 song) 2012-08-21 - Potsdam, Germany - Metropolis Halle (2 songs) 2012-09-27 - London, England - Grosvenor Hotel (1 song) 2012-11-04 - New York, New York, USA - Bemelman's Bar at the Carlyle Hotel (2 songs) 2012-12-15 - Dublin, Ireland - Unknown (1 song) 2012-12-24 - Dublin, Ireland - Grafton Street (3 songs) 2013 2013-04-12 - La Quinta, California, USA - Tally Horse Ranch (1 song) 2013-04-13 - Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - MGM Grand Garden Arena (2 songs) 2013-05-13 - New York, New York, USA - Jacob K. Javits Convention Center (2 songs) 2013-05-31 - New York, New York, USA - Electric Lady Studios (1 song) 2013-05-31 - New York, New York, USA - Inside Out Studio (1 song) 2013-06-05 - New York, New York, USA - United Nations Headquarters (1 song) 2013-06-21 - New York, New York, USA - Electric Lady Studios (1 song) 2013-08-28 - Accra, Ghana - +233 Jazz Bar and Grill (1 song) 2013-09-06 - Omaha, Nebraska, USA - Lauritzen Gardens (1 song) 2013-09-26 - New York, New York, USA - Ed Sullivan Theater 2013-10-22 - Bray, Ireland - Bray Beach (1 song) 2013-10-24 - Boston, Massachusetts, USA - Revere Hotel 2013-11-08 - Addis Ababa, Ethiopia - Addis Ababa Stadium 2013-11-23 - New York, New York, USA - Sotheby's Auction House (5 songs) 2013-12-02 - New York, New York, USA - Palazzo Chupi (Julian Schnabel's apartment) (1 song) 2013-12-24 - Dublin, Ireland - Grafton Street (2 songs) 2014 2014-01-11 - Beverly Hills, California, USA - Montage Beverly Hills Hotel(4 songs) 2014-02-16 - New York, New York, USA - Top of the Rock (2 songs) 2014-02-17 - New York, New York, USA - Top of the Rock (2 songs) 2014-02-17 - New York, New York, USA - NBC Studios (1 song) 2014-03-02 - Los Angeles, California, USA - Kodak Theatre (1 song) 2014-05-11 - Malibu, California, USA - Cafe Habana (2 songs) 2014-05-23 - San José del Cabo, Mexico - La Osteria (1 song) 2014-07-23 - St Tropez, France - Domaine Bertaud Belieu (1 song) 2014-07-24 - St Tropez, France - Club 55 (1 song) September 9, 2014 The Flint Center for the Performing Arts, Cupertino, CA (U2 appears at an Apple event, performs "The Miracle (Of Joey Ramone)" and their new album is released for free on iTunes) September 22, 2014 St. James's Gate Brewery, Dublin, IRE October 12, 2014 RAI3 Studios, Milan, ITY October 14, 2014 Studios Rive Gauche, Paris, FRA October 15, 2014 Maida Vale Studios, London, ENG October 16, 2014 London Studios, London, ENG October 21, 2014 Maidstone Studios, Maidstone, ENG October 24, 2014 Radio NRW building, Oberhausen, GER October 24, 2014 RTE Studios, Dublin, IRE October 26, 2014 London, ENG November 9, 2014 The SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT November 13, 2014 Stage Theater am Potsdamer Platz, Berlin, GER November 17-21, 2014 NBC Studios, New York City, NY (Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon) December 1, 2014 Times Square, New York City, NY December 14, 2014 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 2015 2015-03-16 - Donnybrook, Ireland - Church of the Sacred Heart (1 song) May 4, 2015 NBC Studios, New York City, NY May 4, 2015 Grand Central-42nd Street Subway Station, New York City, NY 2015-05-05 - Stanford, California, USA - Memorial Auditorium (1 song) 2015-05-08 - Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada - Pacific Coliseum (20 songs) May 14-15, 2015 Rogers Arena, Vancouver, BC May 18-19, 2015 SAP Center, San Jose, CA May 22-23, 2015 US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ May 26-27 & 30-31 & June 3, 2015 The Forum, Inglewood, CA May 28, 2015 Roxy Theatre, West Hollywood, CA June 6-7, 2015 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO June 12-13 & 16-17, 2015 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC June 24-25, 28-29 & July 2, 2015 Chicago, IL July 6-7, 2015 Air Canada Centre, Toronto, ON July 10-11 & 14-15, 2015 TD Garden, Boston, MA July 18-19, 22-23, 26-27 & 30-31, 2015 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 2015-07-29 - New York, New York, USA - The Cutting Room (2 songs) September 4-5, 2015 Pala Alpitour, Turin, ITY September 8-9 & 12-13, 2015 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED September 16-17 & 21-22, 2015 Globen, Stockholm, SWE September 24-25 & 28-29, 2015 Mercedes-Benz Arena, Berlin, GER October 5-6 & 9-10, 2015 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA October 13-14, 2015 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL 2015-10-16 - London, England - TFI Studio (4 songs, interview) October 17-18, 2015 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER October 25-26, 29-30 & November 2-3, 2015 O2 Arena, London, ENG 2015-11-02 - London, England - The O2 (1 song) November 6-7, 2015 SSE Hydro, Glasgow, SCOT November 10-11, 2015 AccorHotels Arena, Paris, FRA November 18-19, 2015 SSE Arena, Belfast, NI November 23-24 & 27-28, 2015 3Arena, Dublin, IRE 2015-12-01 - New York, New York, USA - Carnegie Hall (6 songs) December 6-7, 2015 AccorHotels Arena, Paris, FRA 2015-12-24 - Dublin, Ireland - Grafton Street (3 songs) 2016 2016-01-22 - Davos-Klosters, Switzerland - World Economic Forum (1 song) 2016-04-01 - Gaziantep, Turkey - Refugee Camp (1 song) 2016-04-29 - New York, New York, USA - Hammerstein Ballroom (4 songs) 2016-04-30 - Vatican City, Italy - Sistine Chapel (4 songs) 2016-05-29 - Dublin, Ireland - Croke Park (1 song) 2016-09-23 - Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - T-Mobile Arena (8 songs) 2016-10-05 - Daly City, California, USA - Cow Palace (15 songs) 2016-11-22 - Hollywood, California, USA - El Capitan Theatre (2 songs) 2017 2017-01-20 - Anaheim, California, USA - Anaheim Convention Center (4 songs) 2017-01-21 - Los Angeles, California, USA - Intersection of 6th Street and Broadway (1 song) 2017-05-12 BC Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC 2017-05-14 CenturyLink Field, Seattle, WA 2017-05-17 Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara, CA 2017-05-20 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA 2017-05-21 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA 2017-05-24 NRG Stadium, Houston, TX 2017-05-26 AT&T Stadium, Dallas, TX 2017-06-03 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 2017-06-04 Soldier Field, Chicago, IL 2017-06-07 Heinz Field, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, PA 2017-06-09 Great Stage Park, Manchester, TN 2017-06-11 Hard Rock Stadium, Miami, FL 2017-06-14 Raymond James Stadium, Tampa, FL 2017-06-16 Papa John's Cardinal Stadium, Louisville, KY 2017-06-18 Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia, PA 2017-06-20 FedEx Field, Landover, MD 2017-06-23 Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON 2017-06-25 Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, MA 2017-06-28 MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 2017-06-29 MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ 2017-07-01 FirstEnergy Stadium, Cleveland, OH 2017-07-08 Twickenham Stadium, London, ENG 2017-07-09 Twickenham Stadium, London, ENG 2017-07-12 Olympiastadion, Berlin, GER 2017-07-15 Stadio Olimpico, Rome, ITY 2017-07-16 Stadio Olimpico, Rome, ITY 2017-07-18 Estadi Olimpic Lluis Companys, Barcelona, SPA 2017-07-22 Croke Park, Dublin, IRE 2017-07-25 Stade de France, Paris, FRA 2017-07-26 Stade de France, Paris, FRA 2017-07-29 Amsterdam ArenA, Amsterdam, NED 2017-07-30 Amsterdam ArenA, Amsterdam, NED 2017-08-01 King Baudouin Stadium, Brussels, BEL